bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 56
! |jp air date = 2018-08-11 |us air date = 2019-06-29 |adapted from = Chapter 107 Chapter 108 |arc = Provisional Hero License Exam |opening song = Make my story |ending song = Long Hope Philia |previous = Episode 55 |next = Episode 57 |ep title = RUSH! }} !|Rasshu!}} is the fifty-sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the eighteenth episode of the third season. Summary Yo Shindo and his Ketsubutsu classmates hide behind the destruction he caused as the 62nd person passes the exam. Yo recaps that he used his Quirk to split up the U.A. students and Class 2-2 has split into two groups to hunt them. A large number of other students jumped in to try and capitalize on that as well. As the first phase countdowns towards its finale, students have gotten impatient and begun chaotically fighting. Yo suggests that his team wait for students to use up their stamina as they try and eliminate U.A. students. Tatamia calls him sneaky, but Yo explains that he's being tactful because its time to decide whether to rush or to make a plan. Everyone is trying to accomplish that goal and there is no right or wrong way of going about it. Katsuki confronts Seiji and their battle begins. Seiji plans to break Katsuki's pride and show him why dignity is more important. Katsuki ignores him and they exchange attacks with their Quirks. Denki gets involved but Katsuki demands Seiji focus on him. Seiji does in fact and turns Katsuki into a meatball by flanking his opponent with a piece of flesh. Before Katsuki transforms he throws a grenade to Denki. Seiji explains the licensing exam has a stricter vetting process because they want a selection of higher grade heroes. He plans to aid that process by eliminating those who are unworthy of becoming heroes rather than focus on passing it himself. Seiji attacks Denki again but the latter uses the grenade Katsuki gave him to keep Seiji off balance. Seiji moves in line with one of Denki's new projectiles. Denki shoots his electricity through his finger into the projectile, sending a bolt of electricity shooting Seiji and electrocuting him. Denki recalls his new sharpshooting equipment created for him by Power Loader and Mei Hatsume. He tells Seiji that he's misjudged Katsuki and Eijiro based on what he's word when in reality they're working hard to become heroes. Seiji is greatly injured by the electricity and loses his hold on the meatballs he's created. Seiji angrily replies for Denki to focus on his own position and attacks. Eijiro and Katsuki recover their normal bodies and defeat Seiji with a combined attack. Eijiro thanks Denki and Katsuki but yells at him for taking too long. Seiji's other victims recover and the U.A. students face off with them following Seiji's defeat. Meanwhile, Shoto waits in the anteroom for his classmates. Just when he believes it may have been to hard for his classmates to have passed, Momo and her group walk in. They meet up and express that they hope their classmates can pass as well. Back at Class 1-A's battlefield, Izuku runs from pursuing students. Hanta catches up to him and asks him to carry them both into the air. When they reach a safe height above the ground, Ochaco releases debris attached to tape that traps their pursuers by sticking them to the ground. With the announcement that 76 people have passed, the trio decides to eliminate the trapped competition and pass the first phase. No one from U.A. has been eliminated yet, but the remaining students from Class 1-A are running out of time to pass. While searching for more of his classmates, Tenya happens upon Yuga hiding by himself. Tenya explains that he's already found some of Class 1-A and he's trying to have all of them regroup. Yuga proposes that they might have already passed while Tenya is searching. As the class president, Tenya would be happy for his classmates if that were the case. He asks that he and Yuga work together to pass. Katsuki, Eijiro, and Denki pass the exam and run into Izuku, Ochaco, and Eijiro heading to the anteroom. Ochaco, Hanta, Eijiro, and Denki celebrate passing together while Katsuki speaks to Izuku. Not only is it the first time since the Kamino incident that Katsuki has acknowledged Izuku, but Katsuki even compliments his Quirk and says he expected nothing less with his borrowed power. This surprises Izuku at first and then he worries that Katsuki might have figured out the connection between him and All Might. They all meet up with Momo and everyone else inside the anteroom. 11 people from Class 1-A have now passed, leaving 9 members of Class 1-A left with only 18 spots available. 220px|thumb|Yuga tries to sacrifice himself. Tenya keeps Yuga from being eliminated and the latter starts to give up because of their perilous situation. The other scattered members of the class also struggle with what to do next. Yo and his classmates are the next 8 to pass, leaving only 10 spots left. Inspired by Tenya's self-sacrifice, Yuga stops and shoots his navel laser into the air. He already has two of his targets lit up so he decides to use himself as bait to draw in the enemy so Tenya can hide and ambush them. Yuga explains that he's always wanted to be equal. Enemy students arrive, but just before they attack Tenya, a large flock of birds arrives and distracts everyone. Koji commands the birds and Fumikage uses Dark Shadow to attack the distracted students. Minoru lays down his sticky spheres on the ground and Mashirao uses his tail to knock opponents into them. Toru uses her Light Refraction Super Move to blind nearby students and eliminates them. Mashirao follows suit and passes while Yuga looks on. Confused, Yuga listens to Mina explain that Class 1-A was in a bad situation until they all gathered to Yuga's light beam. Mina, Fumikage, Minoru, Koji, Rikido, Camie all pass one after another. Tenya and Yuga run to their targeted opponents and Tenya tells the latter that no matter who he wants to be an equal with, he's the beacon that allowed Class 1-A to succeed. They eliminate their last targets to fill the final two spots for the first phase. With that, Yokumiru announces the end of the first phase. Class 1-A celebrates all of its students passing the first phase. Inasa is upset that Seiji failed and Nagamasa Mora scolds Seiji, Inasa, and Camie for going off alone. Yokumiru directs everyone attention to the screen and they all watch as the arena is turned into a disaster zone. He announces the next and final phase of the exam will involve rescue operations. Izuku is excited by the prospect of saving people. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Exam **U.A. Students vs. Seiji Shishikura (Finished) **Izuku's Gambit (Finished) **Class 1-A's Comeback Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 56 fr:Épisode 56